Wicked Little Witch
by Wowzersduh
Summary: Set duh duh dun 3x15 lol. Sometimes a witch just snaps. Bonnie's made up her mind; she's done with everything Salvatore. So when a new witch blows thru Mystic Falls she thinks she has a confidante..or does she? When Jake's real motive comes out will she be able to handle the betrayal? Damon/Bonnie/Jake from' Secret Circle triangle. -NOT MY PIC
1. Something Wicca This Way

***All rights got to LJ Smith and The CW& Co. I will never claim this shitty show as my own lol. But seriously if it was mine it'd be much better. Trust.***

**A/N: I wasn't going to write this because there are so many good ones already up that basically covers emotions I would think Bonnie would have. Then I thought what the hell, so here is my spin and the ending is very interesting to say the least. As I was writing Kat's quote about Bonnie not really holding grudges or not being a vengeful type person stuck in my head so that influenced the ending. Reviews are love even the nastiest ones lol. Without further ado enjoy =). **

"**Something Wicca This Way…"**

Bonnie sat tearfully on her bed as she waited for her mother to take that first breath of undead air. Everything seemed so surreal the Originals should have been dead. Just thinking about her mother turning into the one thing she could never fully accept pained her heart. Sure they weren't on good terms, but Abby was still her mother and as much as she hated her leaving she still loved her.

Pushing back a tendril of Abby's hair another tear slid down her cheek. If she had never went looking for her than none of this would have happened. All her mother wanted was a normal life now she would never get that. A part of Bonnie felt this was some sort of sick karma coming to her mother for abandoning her for selfish reasons, but she quickly pushed the shameful thought away. She wouldn't wish vampirism on her worst enemy, and the guilt of the situation was eating at her. Someone else in her family died on her hands because once again she'd do anything for _Elena._

A couple more minutes passed and she heard Caroline still trying to convince a stubborn Elena to leave. She thanked the heavens for Caroline because she honestly didn't trust herself to face Elena right now. Her emotions were going every which way and she probably would hurt her; because a part of her felt that this was Elena's fault. If she would have just stayed out of it Klaus would be gone and everyone would be safe. At that thought her eyes flashed back to Abby and the more she stared at her lifeless body the more pissed she got. She felt the familiar strumming of her powers just beneath her caramel skin and leapt out of the bed.

She was done being the "go to" witch. She was done letting everyone walk over her and being used. Done with people playing God at the expense of _her _family, and her so-called friends disregarding her feelings. In a way she was the epitome of the saying "nice guys finish last," and you know what no more Mr. nice guy. Bonnie knew that when it came to Elena that they would do anything to protect her, and that was okay. But to think that they cared so little about her was what really hurt. She couldn't really call Damon and Stefan friends; but when it came to getting things done they were a team and to be treated like collateral damage was a big slap in the face.

Her body became hot as pictures on the wall began to shake. She grabbed her blazer and keys angrily and made her way to the door bumping right into Caroline.

"Bon? Are you okay where are you going?" Caroline asked worriedly.

Bonnie wasn't in her right state of mind anymore the only thing buzzing on her radar was revenge. She looked at Caroline and cocked her head to the side a smirk in place.

"Bonnie please-" Caroline started uneasily.

Bonnie waved her hand over Caroline before murmuring the words _sleep Caroline_, and made her way out the door. She had places to go and people to see, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Bonnie drove erratically to the entrance of the woods leaving a trail of dust behind. Jumping out of her Prius she made her trek into the dark forest. When she made it to her destination she looked on the ground at the remains of the ritual. <em>This all could have been over<em> she kept thinking in her mind. Her eyes darted back to the house her rage boiling back up at those back stabbing bitches.

She flicked her hand opening the door with so much force it broke through the wall. The whispers started as she walked into the decrepit house.

"How could you!" she screamed over their loud whispers causing the old house to shake.

"What happened to protecting our own." she mocked the dead witches.

"How could you let them do this to her." she yelled furiously causing a spark to ignite in the corner of the house. "You were suppose to protect us!"

"I hate you!" she screamed as the fire began to engulf the mansion. "You will pay."

Bonnie heard the anguished screams from the 100's of dead witches but she didn't care. She was done being loyal to people who didn't give a damn about her. She snapped her fingers as more fire began to over flow thru the house. A satisfied smile came over her as she made her way back to her car humming "burn baby burn."

One down two more to go.

* * *

><p>She swerved into the boardinghouse driveway strutting to the door. She blasted the door open not even bothering to knock and made her way to the sitting room where she found Stefan. He immediately sat his drink down and attempted to speak.<p>

"Shut up!" Bonnie hissed throwing him into an adjacent wall. "I don't want to hear it."

"Bonnie…" he groaned. "We didn't have a choice."

Bonnie raised her hand pinning him to the wall. Squeezing his neck with her powers. He squirmed under her power and began choking.

"I said shut up." she stated through clenched teeth.

Stefan growled vamping out as he felt the dead veins in his limbs burning as if he was being filled with vervain. Then the real pain started as his blood vessels began popping over and over again in his head.

"Bonnie this isn't you." he coughed out. "You don't want to do this."

"What can I say Stef…sometimes a witch just snaps." she trailed off as she shot more vervain into his body causing the vampire to scream.

"I begged you." she said as a tear rolled down her eye. "I trusted you Stefan."

A tear rolled down Stefan's face at the hurt that reflected on hers. Emily Bennett's words playing over and over in his head, like salt being rubbed in a wound.

Just as she was about to put the nail in Stefan's coffin a cool breeze pushed past her and she felt herself being thrown than pinned to a wall. She gasped as her green eyes met Damon's wild ice blue ones.

"Leave Stefan!" he yelled at his baby brother who had fell to the floor limply.

"Damon-" he protested.

"Now!" Damon barked still pressing Bonnie to the wall. "I'll take care of the witch." he hissed, eyes never leaving Bonnie's. Stefan sped out and into the woods praying he would see his brother when he returned.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "If you want to die first fine." Bonnie said unfazed.

"I'm the one you're mad at, I'm the one who did it not Stefan." Damon reasoned.

Bonnie laughed humorlessly at his attempt at selflessness. He couldn't be serious right now.

"Does it always have to be about you Damon? You're so vain." her words dripping venom.

Bonnie settled those mossy green eyes on him giving him an aneurysm. Damon dropped to his knees wincing.

"Who the hell are you to tell me how to feel? Yea you were the one who went through with it but _he let you._ Tonight he showed me his true colors." she said intensifying his aneurysm.

"He may fool everyone else, but under that harmless façade he is just as ruthless as you." she bit out dangerously close to Damon's face. "And I won't be fooled by either of you again."

Damon taking advantage of the proximity flipped Bonnie to the hardwood floor red-rimmed eyes blazing.

"Listen little witch-"

Bonnie used her power to push Damon off of her sending him careening into a wall. Damon groaned at the contact glaring at Bonnie.

"No you listen I will not be your slave anymore." she flicked her finger making a laceration appear on Damon's torso laced with vervain. "I will not be used and abused for the like of you and your treacherous brother anymore." she flicked her finger again, Damon howled as a scar appeared on his neck.

He sped to her pinning her hard against the wall with all the strength he could muster.

"It was a no win situation Bonnie! Would you have really wanted Elena to die? Because I'm pretty sure you'd still be on your little witchy rampage to light our asses on fire if we had. It was the only way where we could guarantee that no one got hurt!"

"Stop lying to yourself!" she screamed gracing his beautiful face with two more vervain scars. "Someone was hurt. Someone just as important as everyone else. So stop trying to absolve yourself of guilt. Stop convincing yourself that as long as its done for Elena than its okay because its not!"

Damon's eyes began to water as the vervain started flooding further into his system. He dropped down to his knees and Bonnie took the opportunity to impale him with a poker from the fire place.

"I mean could you and Stefan not had distracted Elijah and the rest for one fucking minute so we could go through the ritual! Why Abby! Why didn't you just turn me?" she yelled as tears slid down her flushed cheeks. "She didn't deserve this."

"It couldn't be you Bonnie you know that!" he choked out angrily.

"Why because it would ruin your chances with Elena?" she bit out bitterly breaking a leg from the coffee table. "Like she wouldn't forgive you eventually."

"You know it's more than that" he glared snatching the wood from her hands.

Bonnie felt her anger flare back up and before she could stop herself she pounced on him pounding away. She knew her punches were probably in vain, but it was doing wonders for her frustration. Damon lied still under the furious witch taking every punch and kick she threw out. He deserved it after what he did and he knew it. Bonnie would never let on, but he knew he'd hurt her feelings. And for that he felt guilty as hell.

"You bastard! Don't make it seem like you care. If you cared anything about me than my mother wouldn't be in that bed right now. I just… I can't. I'm done, how many more people have to die Damon, for one to live." she sniffled defeated.

Damon grabbed her small fists and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry that you're hurting right now; but I'm not sorry for what we did. If I had to choose between you, Abby, and Elena again; I'd choose Abby every time because she is nothing to me." he said with every bit of conviction that his intense blue eyes showed.

Bonnie snatched her fists away and delivered one more punch to Damon's face this time using her magic. He winced as she got off him grabbing her discarded jacket and keys and headed for the door.

"Bonnie." Damon called weakly still from the floor.

She stopped her movements but still didn't face him.

"We were…" he stumbled on his words. "Something's happening between us I know you feel it, or else you wouldn't be so disappointed in me right now." he said softly.

As nonchalant and uncaring Damon seemed to be he did value his "relationship" with Bonnie. They weren't best of friends but they had come a long way since trying to kill each other. In recent months they had gotten closer and built an understanding and when the hate went away something else had start bubbling.

Bonnie's jaw ticked at his words and her hands clenched into fists. She did care about Damon probably more than she should on some level, but after tonight none of that mattered anymore. She would never be able to forgive any of them, and she was no way near ready to make nice.

"Whatever we _had _Salvatore." she emphasized. "Died the moment you snapped my mother's neck." she said brokenly shaking her head.

Once she made her way to the foyer and opened the door, she turned back facing the vampire.

"This isn't over." she whispered harshly slamming the door.

**Okay that was my take. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted, but hey it'll do lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it thanks for reading.**


	2. Boy Meets Girl?

***I don't own a damn thing although I wish I did. Well the plot is all me lol.***

**A/N: This was going to be a one-shot but I had a Bake/Jonnie (Bonnie and Jake 'Secret Circle') story floating in my brain and thought why not just combine it. With Bonnie distancing herself from all things Salvatore she's in need of a new sexy friend so why not send Jake to Mystic Falls lol. Jake SL picks up from episode 1x09 of Secret Circle when he leaves Chance Harbor. Enjoy Reviews are love.**

**Boy Meets Girl?**

**One week later…**

Jake sat in his swivel chair at the Mystic Grill swirling the slender black straw in his tequila. He wasn't really a drinker, but having your heart stomped on by a tiny witch in 4 inch stilettos will do this to you. His mind wandered back to seeing the slight heartbreak in her eyes that mirrored his own. Her eyes screaming forgiveness and his screaming that in the end he only wanted to help her. That she matters; Cassie Blake _matters_ to him. Jake had cut off any feelings of emotion when his parents died that fatal day and he was forced to watch. Helpless and afraid. He swore he'd never feel that way again; as much as he hated to admit it he didn't even feel for his own brother until it was too late. The guilt of Nick's death would always weigh heavy on his heart. Now he was truly alone. The last of the Armstrong clan in a way.

Downing the glass of tequila he relished the slight burn it caused his numb throat. He motioned for the bartender to fill her up when the seat next to him became occupied. He glanced to his left and studied the young honey-toned girl that was getting comfortable in the chair. She sifted through her purse completely oblivious to his admiration. Her long dark locks covering her face.

"There you go sir." the bartender exclaimed garnering back his attention.

"Uh, thanks." he offered a crocked smile.

Bonnie chose that moment to show her beautiful face. Her mossy green eyes were immediately met by the hazel colored stranger's who was seated next to her. They stared each other down for a moment before Bonnie cleared her throat.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry was this seat taken?" she grinned shyly at the handsome guy.

Surely he had a girlfriend; and she really didn't have time for confrontation nor was she in the mood. She had spent the last week cooped up with Caroline and Abby while Abby got the hang of the whole vampire thing. The whole situation was pretty stressful and she just needed a break from it all. As soon as she walked in she seen Elena and her two goons at a corner table along with Alaric so she made a quick dash for the bar taking the first seat she seen.

Jake gave her a smirk that instantly reminded her of a certain Salvatore and she prayed to God that he wasn't a vampire.

"No, no you're fine." he chuckled with a slight gleam in his eye. "I'm Jake Armstrong."

"Bonnie Bennett." she chirped. He swooned as she let out a toothy smile her voice light and whispery.

He had to admit the best way to get over someone was to get under another, and this girl beside him was a sight to see. Those green eyes of hers were mesmerizing, and it took everything in him not to stare at those luscious lips.

"A 'Sex on the Beach' for the lady." Jake spoke to the bartender. His eyes never leaving Bonnie's.

Bonnie blushed slightly under his gaze admiring his dirty blond hair until a cold hand touched her shoulder. Whipping her head to the right she was greeted with the intense stare of Damon Salvatore.

"We need to talk. Now." he cut in.

"Excuse me?" she ripped her shoulder out of his grip. "The last thing I want to do with you is talk."

"Oh so you want to get straight to business huh?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Bonnie glared at him as her cheeks warmed up in embarrassment. Casting a glance to Jake she saw him sipping his drink in amusement.

"What part of I hate you and want you dead don't you understand." she gritted out angrily.

Damon simply rolled his eyes. He was used to this from the witch, was used to the love/hate dance they'd perfected over the years. Then again it had been over a week, and in his eyes she should be over it by now. It was time for her to forgive them, so the world could be right again. Elena was starting to annoy him with her pathetic moping.

"This is important." he reasoned grabbing her arm again.

"I think she expressed that she didn't want to talk to you." Jake said now standing up.

Damon quirked a lip and eyebrow to match. "And who the hell are you." he snipped.

"Someone you don't want to fuck with." Jake stated taking a step forward.

Bonnie saw Stefan and Elena walking over and decided to calm this. She jumped up between them; Damon was about to make a move but stopped as he felt Bonnie's hand on his chest. The moment her hand landed on Jake she felt a jolt of energy. They locked eyes and by his raised brow she knew he felt it too.

"What's going on here?" Stefan's voice rung out. He was still a little nervous about approaching Bonnie, but he couldn't let his brother get in anymore trouble.

"Damon being an ass as usual." Bonnie remarked eyes still trained on Jake's. "Jake was nice enough to help me out." she finished.

"More like he was about to get his ass kicked." Damon growled.

"Damon…" Elena warned.

This was the first time she'd seen Bonnie since the ritual incident, and by the way Bonnie blatantly ignored her presence she realized she was still upset with her. That hurt her because she missed her friend and even though Bonnie would never admit to blaming her she knew apart of her was to blame. Caroline's words hadn't gone unheard that's why she continued to give Bonnie the space she asked for.

"Look, I'm sorry about my brother he doesn't really… play nice with others." Stefan hinted to Jake.

Jake merely nodded and took his seat again sensing the trouble as over. Bonnie took her seat as well, signifying the end of the conversation. But Damon wasn't done with the little witch yet.

"Bonnie…"

"Let's go Damon. Whatever you have to say can wait." Stefan pleaded not wanting to piss of the witch anymore than she was.

Damon saw the pleading in both Stefan and Elena's eyes and groaned in annoyance. He relented as Stefan and Elena began walking back to the table.

"This isn't over." he murmured to her mirroring her words from a week ago.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. Which was actually pretty good. The little pink concoction had just enough alcohol to give you a buzz, but had just enough juicy goodness so it didn't burn going down.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Jake asked curiously as Bonnie took another sip of her drink.

Bonnie's green eyes bugged at the question than came an array of coughs as her drink went down the wrong pipe. Jake pat her back furiously as her eyes watered and nose ran until her coughing subsided.

Jake smiled as he handed her a napkin to clean herself up. He was trying really hard to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his full lips.

Bonnie glared at him as she wiped her red nose. "Hell no. I wouldn't touch him with a 10 foot pole."

Jake raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry just the way you guys eyed each other-"

Bonnie put a slender finger on his lips interrupting him. "No. Never." she stated shaking her head.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments each sipping their own drinks.

"You're a witch." Bonnie stated breaking the ice.

"And you're very straightforward." he laughed. "What gave me away? I left my little broomstick at home today."

Bonnie scoffed. "So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" she continued unfazed. She didn't need a Luka and Jonah part 2.

"Just needed a change of scenery. I'm originally from Chance Harbor and after my brother died I really didn't have a reason to stay." he informed downing another glass of tequila.

Bonnie's hand shot over her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay I'm used to losing people I love." he cleared his throat. "My parents died when I was young too so I'm used to death."

Jake sighed to be telling his life story to someone he just met meant he was definitely wasted.

"Still the pain of losing a loved ones never subside completely." she sufficed.

He turned around so they faced each other. "I take it you've lost someone dear to you also?"

"My grams." She whispered. "It's been about 6 months since her death."

"Enough of the sappiness I came her for a release." Jake enlightened raising his glass.

Bonnie nodded in agreement and raised her glass. "Me too."

* * *

><p>"So you're just going to let your 'best friend' stay and get drunk with a stranger?" Damon asked incredulously as Elena and Stefan got ready to go.<p>

"What am I supposed to say Damon? 'No, Bonnie you can't enjoy the company of a hot guy come home with your backstabbing friend.'" she bit out.

Damon glared at her. "How about get your witchy ass home before you get date raped." Damon snapped back.

"Guys." Stefan huffed running a hand through his caramel locks. "Bonnie can take care of herself Damon. She would sense whether or not she was in danger." he reasoned.

"Besides she isn't the type to hook-up with random guys from bars. Or at all. That's _your _M.O" Elena uttered in disgust.

Nope she hasn't forgave him for that nasty little tryst with Rebekah. The fact that Damon would have the decency to sleep with someone who wanted her dead just proved he had no decency at all. Stefan didn't bother hiding the amusement in his eyes as Damon rolled his and sent one more glance to the giggling witch at the bar.

"I don't trust that guy." Damon voiced one more time to no avail.

"You don't even know him." Elena laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous."

Damon waved a hand disregarding her words. "I just feel like I've seen him before."

"Like you've seen Kol?" Stefan taunted.

"You know what? Forget it lets go." he stated irritably walking out of the Grill.

Bonnie's amusement subsided as she seen Damon walking out of the Grill seemingly angry. Her smile quickly fading into an intense frown. Usually when Damon's angry some innocent person died.

"Hey you okay?" Jake asked touching her chin.

Bonnie bit her lip as they traded gazes. "Yeah. He's just a bit of a loose cannon." She had explained to him all about the vampires and werewolves after he said he got a strange feeling from him.

"Well, from what I've gathered he's no longer your concern." he stroked her chin once more before dropping his hand.

"Touché." she had wiped her hands of all things Salvatore. Still old habits were hard to break.

"I'll tell you what." a beat "How about we finish this celebration elsewhere." he smoothed.

Bonnie studied Jake intensely trying to read him. Here she was drawn to another witch/warlock who she was really hoping was on team good guys. Luka had turned out to be on the enemy's side, although she couldn't say the same about Jake she still had to be cautious. The feeling she got from touching him was unexplainable. Tonight was about her finding a release and getting away from the horrors of her life. She felt a little uneasy about leaving alone with him, but if push came to shove she could handle herself.

Jake noticed her uneasiness and tried a different approach. Moving to face her he grabbed both of her hands. "I'm gonna be real with you Bonnie. I like you I think you're a very beautiful girl, and I'm not ready to end this night. I know what I want to do tonight, but the ball's in your court."

Bonnie lost herself in his penetrating hazel gaze. She didn't want this night to end either. "Okay." she nodded.

* * *

><p>Bonnie wrung her hands nervously as she pulled up to a little house she was sure he was renting. Killing the engine she met him at the front door.<p>

"Don't be nervous I won't hurt you." he smiled looking deeply into her eyes.

She ran her hand through her hair before nodding. Something about how he looked at her made her believe everything he was saying. He lead her into the house and turned on the lights. It was a quaint little home 2 bedrooms, a dining room, living room and kitchen. Just spacious enough for him and one other person.

"You live alone here?" she asked following him into his bedroom. She had never had a one night stand so she wasn't sure how much small talk to engage in.

"My friend stays here too, but he's never around so basically." he supplied getting her jacket.

"Thank you." she smiled as he walked her to the bed capturing her lips with his own.

He settled them down lips never leaving hers as he reached between them hiking up her blouse. Bonnie moaned into his mouth as she ran her hands wildly through his hair. He broke the kiss briefly to discard her shirt and stared unabashedly at her ample breast. Bonnie tugged on the bottom of his shirt and he quickly tossed it off. Their lips melding back to one before he moved down peppering her collarbone and breast with wet kisses.

"Are you a good witch or a wicked one?" she half joked panting. She knew this was probably a bad time to ask, but she wanted to do this with no regrets.

"I consider myself good." he spoke between trailing kisses down her torso.

Their eyes locked at the sudden contact. Her emerald eyes were shining with so much passion. Passion and want for him, a person she's barely met. He could feel the pureness of her aura she was a virgin ready to surrender all to him. He longed for the feeling to be submerged inside of her.

Just then her phone began to vibrate against her thigh sending a chill up her spine.

"Sorry." she whispered taking her hand out of his hair.

"Hello?" she gasped eyes closed. Jake had worked her pants off and was kissing her other lips.

"Bon? Where are you? You should have been back from the store a hour ago." Caroline's worried voice boomed in her ear. Bonnie's breath hitched.

"Sorry Care. I stopped to get a bite to eat I'm headed back now." she replied to the bubbly blonde.

"Okay." she replied unconvinced. "Well can you get me fries. With chili, and cheese plenty of cheese." The blonde mused.

"Okay Care." she peeped quickly hanging up.

"Let me guess you have to go?" Jake pouted.

"Yea, I have to get back to the real world." she whined getting up.

"Maybe we could continue this another time?" Jake asked penning his number in her phone.

"Maybe." she winked putting back on her shirt and jacket.

They walked in silence as he lead her back to her car. "It was nice meeting you Bonnie Bennett." Jake bellowed.

"It was nice meeting you Jake Armstrong. Thanks for the drink and you know." she blushed.

"My pleasure. I hope to finish what I started." he stated more than asked.

"You just might." she smiled as she backed away. He grabbed her back smothering her lips with his.

"Goodnight." he said softly against her lips.

He released her from his grip and she walked slightly dazed to her car. This night had been really crazy, she should have stopped giving a damn a long time ago. backing out of the driveway giving Jake one last wave next stop back to the Mystic Grill.

He watched her retreating car until it rounded the corner. The saying 'when one door closes another one opens' playing in his mind. He wasn't a fickle guy and knew he wasn't over Cassie, but he knew the more time he spent with Bonnie the more she'd get under his skin. She had the feisty-ness of Faye and the compassion of Cassie. Maybe Mystic Falls wouldn't be that bad he thought walking back towards his house oblivious to the dark form watching him.


	3. Collateral Damage

***I own nothing. All rights go to CW and LJ Smith…even Jake.***

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I've been dying to read a crossover with Bonnie and Jake and decided to start one myself. Also Quendolyn I cant wait to read your Bonnie/Jake story whenever your write it. Their definitely my new fave crack-ship lol.**

**Collateral Damage**

Damon watched as the wannabe Power Ranger walked up the side walk to his house. If he wasn't so bent on getting through to the little witch he'd probably rip the guys throat out here and now. He sped around the corner just as Bonnie rounded it. Show time.

Jake snapped his head around as he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He observed his surroundings before mumbling a shielding spell under his breath for protection. The streetlights dimmed slightly before illuminating again whatever it was couldn't get as far as the driveway now.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sped around the corner immediately slamming on her brakes. The car swerved a bit as her back flew forward only to snap her back against her seat. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her breath was staggered. She unbuckled her seatbelt and placed her hand on her heaving chest. Opening her car door she observed the object that caused her abrupt stop. <em>What the hell is that?<em> she thought as she eased away from her silver Prius.

In the middle of the street she seen a bundle of…blackness. Something told her not to go near whatever animal this was, but curiosity got the better of her. As she stood only 2 feet away she recognized that it was a man. Her heart began racing again as she ran to the hurt person; afraid that she had hit him or worse killed him.

"Are you okay?" she said shakily turning the person over.

"I'm fine thank you." Damon smirked as he greeted a distraught Bonnie.

Before her brain could even wrap around what just happened she found herself pinned against her Prius by a very outraged Damon.

"D-Damon?" Bonnie stuttered through her whiplash. "Damon! What the hell!" she shouted trying to free herself from his grip.

Damon laughed menacingly pressing her harder into the car. "I think I told you this wasn't over."

"Let me go now or I swear to God I'll burn your dick off." she spat.

"Bonnie, Bonnie I like it when you talk dirty." He laughed humorlessly.

After several minutes she gave up fighting against his restraints. Damon was relieved that she finally tired herself out only to glare at him.

"What do you want." she gritted out.

Damon tapped his chin. "Hmm world peace, a pool full of the best witch's blood," a wink. "Elena on a platter, Stefan's broody forehead back…I could go on, but mostly just for a stubborn little witch to get over herself and forgive me."

Bonnie scoffed. "You took my mother's life Damon!" she yelled.

"I gave her a new one!" he contradicted. Bonnie's eyes bugged in disbelief. She could feel the smoke spurting out her ears, and delivered a swift knee to his balls to his shock.

Damon released his grip on the witch cupping himself in pain. Bonnie opened her car door only for Damon to slam it back closed.

"I'm not done talking to you yet witch." he huffed righting himself.

Bonnie faced him angrily crossing her arms. "Do you have a death wish Damon?"

"No, but I think you do. What? We're going home with strangers now Bon-Bon. He could have snapped your pretty little neck; or taken that sweet little flower you're desperately holding onto. Have we learned nothing from the Ben situation? Oh wait, no Luka, even better example." he jibed.

Bonnie's jaw ticked at the mentions of her past faux-pas. She didn't know what pissed her off more the fact that Damon was basically calling her stupid, him mocking her virginity, or that he followed her. She curled her tiny fist and delivered a powerful punch to the older Salvatore's face.

Damon winced in pain and Bonnie shook her hand furiously as the throbbing ache shot up her arm. He could taste the saltiness of his own blood ooze into his mouth and now he was rabid, before Bonnie could blink Damon had slammed her hard unto the hood of her car. This was the second time the witch had hit him and each time was worst than the last. He had to admit she packed a mean punch and if it was delivered to anyone else he'd probably give her a round of applause. She made the many slaps he got from Elena feel like sweet caresses.

Bonnie stared at Damon's wild eyes watching as they flashed between that eerie blood red to the intense ice blue. Her hand was still throbbing, but it was nothing compared to the sharp pain that shot through her back as it made contact with her windshield.

"If you hit me again Bonnie, it won't end well for either of us." Damon spoke calmly, but Bonnie heard the threat in his statement loud and clear.

"Get your hands off of me." she squirmed agitated.

Damon sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You didn't care when you killed my mother, so don't make it seem like you care now." Bonnie whispered harshly.

Damon let go of her running his hands frustrated through his midnight locks. "God, witch we went over this. We didn't have a choice; it was no other way!"

"You could have stalled!" Bonnie screamed at him. "You could have waited until we finished the spell. They would have been dead. All of them she wouldn't even have had time to kill Elena, but no you found the easy way out."

"Shut up Bonnie! Just shut up you have no idea what Stefan and I did. You didn't see how we raked our brains trying to find another solution, because neither of us wanted to hurt you. You weren't there. So shut the fuck up."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and watched Damon drop to his knees. She slid of the hood of her car and towered over him watching him squirm. Bending on one knee Bonnie grabbed the screaming vampire by the hair forcing him to look at her. Easing her aneurysm she stared into his eyes pensively.

"You were right Damon. I wasn't ready to kill you that day." She began tracing a finger down his jaw. "But everyday it gets easier and one day I will be."

Bonnie dropped Damon's form and walked back to her car. She picked up her discarded keys and opened the car door.

"Bonnie." Damon choked out roughly getting to his feet. "I don't trust that guy. Be careful."

"He's a witch Damon. I'll trust him before you any day." she lamented slamming her car door and starting it up.

Damon watched as she drove off. Nothing had changed since their previous conversation the witch was still out for blood. He walked to the side of the road and got into his black mustang. He didn't care what Bonnie said that guy was bad news and he looked strangely familiar to him. Everyone had skeleton's and Damon was going to make sure he brought Jake's to light.

* * *

><p>Bonnie laid on her stomach flipping through her grimiore and Jake's book of shadows, comparing the two. Kicking her fuzzy covered feet in the air without a care in the world. It had been 3 weeks today since Abby turned and was finally getting a handle on life as a vampire. She had driven back up to her ranch this weekend to visit Jamie, so when Jake called Bonnie to hang out she eagerly accepted. Deciding to chill at Jake's until her girl's night with Caroline later.<p>

She turned the page of Jake's little black book to an interesting spell. "The spell of Everlasting Life" it read at the top and Bonnie immediately found herself intrigued.

"And they say witches can't live forever." she mused to herself flipping the page.

Jake's phone began vibrating startling the young witch.

"Jumpy, jumpy." Jake teased as he returned with their drinks.

Bonnie watched as his facial expression went serious as he eyed the screen. "Uh, I have to take this give me one minute."

Bonnie nodded complacently taking a swig of the red kool-aid. She hopped off the bed to stretch as her eyes roamed the room. Stopping at the closet she moseyed her way over to snoop. _Caroline would be so proud_ she thought to herself as she opened the double doors.

Jake had a nice array of designer clothes. Varying from _Ralph Lauren_ button down and tees, to dark washed _Levi's_ and _Calvin Klein's_, he had several pairs of black _Polo_ and _Louis Vuitton _boots rounding out his line-up.

"What is it with guys and black." Bonnie thought rummaging through the clothes.

Moving onto the shelves her eyes closed in on a black lock box in the corner of the closet. Arching an eyebrow she stood on her tippie-toes attempting to grab the can of worms. She leaned up just a bit more her index finger barely touching it. It was times like these where she hated being short, grabbing a little stool she tried again. Just as she eased the box to the edge a throat cleared.

Bonnie lost her balance free- falling backwards landing in two firm arms. She looked up into Jake's hazel eyes her cheeks the color of radishes from embarrassment. Wait until she told Care about this.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jake breathed his eyes never leaving hers.

"No." Bonnie barely whispered.

Jake smirked before taking her bottom lip into his mouth teasing it lazily with his teeth and tongue. Bonnie moaned then pouted as he stopped his ministrations. He laughed letting her down.

"You know what they say about curiosity." He began laying down on the bed.

"And was it that?" Bonnie hummed back resuming her earlier position in front of the spell books.

"It kills the cat." he replied looking at her suggestively.

Bonnie felt her cheeks heat up again. It was weird that she felt so comfortable with Jake; he had a way of making her feel like the only girl in the world. At first she had thought things had happened to fast with them, but they never finished what they started the first night and she was very relieved about that. She wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but looking at Jake now she couldn't be so pessimistic.

* * *

><p>"Still whining brother?" Stefan asked leaning against the living room doors.<p>

Damon gulped his blood and stepped away from his perch by the window. "What do you want Stefan?"

"Just wanted to know how things went with Bonnie is all?" Stefan queried.

Damon gave him a bemused look as he moved to the bar. "Now Stefan you know our little Bon-Bon still isn't speaking with me. So what do I really owe this displeasure."

Stefan chuckled. "Look, Elena has requested that I ask you to back off of Bonnie and give her, her space."

Damon scoffed. "So what because _Elena _said it you think I'm just gonna drop to my knees in surrender. I think not. In case you forgot I could give a damn about Elena's requests these days."

Stefan tilted his head at his brother. "Oddly enough I believe you, but the question is why?"

"Why what?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Why are you trying so hard to get back in Bonnie's good graces?" Stefan supplied.

Damon drained his third cup of bourbon and stared into Stefan's eyes. "Because, Stefan she's my humanity." he humored.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Really, Damon Elena's been talking to Caroline and Bonnie knows that you follow her sometimes."

Damon sighed exasperatedly. "The guys a dick Stef and I know a dick when I see one."

Stefan furrowed his brow thinking back to that one time during Woodstock where he and Damon engaged in some questionable…

"Reign in your dirty thoughts brother reign them in." Damon spurred. "I know that guy is bad news...and he's a witch. I bet he's just using her. "

Stefan sighed already seeing the signs of his brother's obsession before Damon himself could even comprehend it. He walked over to him grabbing him by both shoulders.

"Damon, Bonnie isn't Elena she's not going to turn a blind eye or shrug a shoulder when you mess up. Its going to take more than a couple of weeks to gain her forgiveness. We hurt her, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she ever talked to us again."

Damon put a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "And you're telling me this because?"

"Because Damon you have a habit of going after things you can't have, and Bonnie's a powerful witch she could kill you. She almost did." he said seriously.

Damon shrugged out of Stefan's grip; he already knew where this conversation was going.

"Keyword _almost _and I thought I told you to leave the witch to me Stefan." He replied back at the window.

Stefan ran a hand through his caramel locks. "Just do us all a favor and don't make Bonnie your new obsession. It won't end well…for you."

With that Stefan walked out of the boarding house leaving Damon to ponder his words.

* * *

><p>Bonnie hurried out of her car speeding to Caroline's door. She was a half hour late already her studying session with Jake running over. She could hear her friend now cussing her out.<p>

"Hey Care sorry I'm late-" Bonnie stammered out as she walked into the bubbly blondes house only to stop mid-sentence at the sight of Elena.

**I know how dare I stop it right there, but next chapter is Girl's Night whoop whoop! Lol thanks for reading reviews are love =).**


	4. The Vampire,The Witch & The Doppelganger

***I own nothing. All rights go to CW and LJ Smith…even Jake.***

**A/N: Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews thank you, thank you, thank you, especially to babyshan211 you comment on all my stories and I kind of love you lol. **

**Reighn Venhem 33704: I would classify Jake as a new edition…but Jake has unfinished business in Chance Harbor and a certain blonde will be calling him home soon; Damon does have one thing right Jake **_**is **_**up to something whether its good or bad is another question. I don't know if it'll end with Bamon or Bake yet that's why I just labeled it Bonnie, but we all know Damon is willing to fight for what he wants and he does it dirty lol. We'll all figure out together which is worthy of her heart.**

**Quendolyn: Yea Damon's going to play in the background for now, but he's keeping a close eye on the competition he's used to having to prove his "affection" even if he doesn't know that's what he's doing with Bonnie. I'm still trying to figure out if I want Jake to be an active witch hunter or not. I do have something planned for him though, next chapter will be really Jake-centric he's in Mystic Falls for a reason. **

**The Vampire, The Witch, and The Doppelganger**

"Bon…don't be mad." Caroline voiced slowly.

Bonnie's eyes remained trained of the red cheeked brunette in front of her.

"Bonnie don't blame Caroline, I guilted her into letting me stay." Elena reasoned.

"Oh, I don't blame Caroline for _anything."_ the witch said snidely.

Elena's face fell, she flinched from the harshness in Bonnie's tone. Out of their 12 years of friendship Bonnie had never spoke to her with such distaste and displeasure. She began to rethink her plan of ambushing Bonnie into talking it out. The caramel beauty was obviously still very pissed, but she really couldn't take another day of her best friend not speaking to her.

Bonnie watched as Elena's mouth down turned into a frown. Her resolve faulted a bit, but not too much. She had told Elena she needed time and she would contact _her_ when she was ready to talk. So in retrospect it was Elena's own fault for the chomp down she would soon be getting.

"Bonnie you have no idea how sorry I am for what happened I feel absolutely horrible about it. I've been keeping my distance from both Damon and Stefan because what they did was wrong. Things shouldn't have gone down that way, and I'm sorry for you always getting hurt its not fair and I know that. And I know its all my fault." Elena rolled out.

Bonnie stood still absorbing in everything her friend said. Her eyes taking in Elena's watery ones. Her arms covered with the long sleeves of her shirt as she wrapped them protectively around herself. This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to face Elena, because looking at her saddened eyes and pouted lips were breaking her. Elena had one of those faces you just couldn't stay mad at and if this had been any other time, if Bonnie hadn't reached her wits end she would have forgave the girl.

But Abby's "death" had been the last straw; Bonnie's rose-colored stunner shades had been thrown to the wind and the magnitude of the everything finally dawned on her. All the hurt she went through was directly or indirectly connected to Elena. If she loved Elena someone else she loved ended up dying or disappearing. Her mother left all those years ago because protecting Elena made her want a new life. Her Grams died because Bonnie couldn't take her best friend losing anyone else. Her mother now died because Elena wants to save the world and couldn't keep her mouth closed. Who was next? Sometimes she wished she'd never befriended Elena because loving her was hard. But she couldn't dwell on 'shoulda, coulda, woulda's.' Elena was her best friend and she loved her very much, right now she just didn't like her.

Bonnie sighed. This wasn't what she planned; all she wanted to do was get drunk and gush about Jake to Caroline. Now she felt like she was stuck on an episode of "Jenny Jones."

"Elena, I'm not gonna disagree with you the situation was caused because of you. But you not talking to Damon or Stefan is your prerogative. It does nothing for me that's good for you. You betrayed me. All of us, you betrayed the people who have been fighting tooth and nail for your life. Your choices. So you could still have a choice, do you understand that right now you'd be free of being Klaus's blood bag. I just don't understand why you would jeopardize that."

"It was a mistake I know that. At the time I believed it was the right thing. Bonnie, I couldn't lie to him, he had me and plus Elijah saved me from Rebekah." Elena reasoned.

"And I died for you!" Bonnie interrupted growing angry. "I'd still die for you. Can you say the same about Elijah right now? He would have let you _die _that night eighteen years young. So he could go another thousand years and you thought he was worth saving? Worth your freedom? I don't know if that's you being selfless or stupid."

Elena's jaw clinched. "He apologized for that."

Bonnie scoffed. Then broke out into a maniacal laugh that scared the living daylight out of Caroline, who patted her shoulder.

"Now that's grand. He apologizes to _you _when he ordered a hit on me and my mother's life. Wow, how noble of that bastard." she chuckled out.

Elena ran a hand through her chocolate tresses. "Bon you don't understand..." Elena didn't know how to express all the thoughts going through her mind. She knew she made a bad decision, but they just couldn't understand the pressure of being in her shoes. Or what she was going through; she felt like someone else was living her life while she just watched and to make that decision-even though it was wrong- was almost as invigorating as her telling Damon off at the ball. Although both occurences left her feeling extremely guilty afterwards.

"Elena do you know what I did to Stefan and Damon that night?" Bonnie hummed eyes glistening.

Elena gulped. She did know what she did to them, Stefan had spent a couple nights at her house afraid that she'd decide to finish the job. She had never seen Stefan so afraid, while Damon walked around arrogantly as if he knew something the rest of them didn't.

Caroline saw the mischief in Bonnie's eyes. "Bon, please don't hurt Elena my mom just got the carpet steamed and that table is new." Caroline pleaded standing between her friends.

"If I would have known the actions that played out that day; I would have never left with him. You have to know that." Elena tried again.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Elena I don't know what to say. I can't forgive you without forgiving Damon and Stefan. It would be hypocritical of me because technically they did what they did to clean up your mess. And I'm honestly not ready to make nice with any of you."

Elena nodded finally allowing the tears to cover her cheeks. Bonnie turned to Caroline.

"I'm sorry but if she's staying Care I think I should leave…" Bonnie began.

Caroline frowned. She hated this and she hated being in the middle she was not about to let either of her friends leave. They had been through too much to walk away from each other now.

"Bonnie stay. Elena stay. Come on guys you both still love each other. Elena you call me everyday for Bonnie check-ups and Bon you do the same. So for me, just this one night will you both please stay and complete this unholy trinity." she laughed as she seen a smile break on both girls faces.

Elena wiped her tears and Bonnie blinked hers back. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Jake had made a b-line to his house after he dropped Bonnie off an hour ago. His first order of business was to find another place to stash his lock box. Bonnie was as cute as a kitten and just as curious; the last thing he needed was for her to find out about him before he wanted her too. Something as heavy as what he was hiding wasn't a conversation to be shared after about 3 dates.<p>

So, after the careful concealment of his most prized possession he set out to explore Mystic Falls. After about an hour of sight-seeing the inevitable happened. He got bored at times he wondered if he was back in Washington. Mystic Falls was about 20 miles shy of Chance Harbor's ratio and Jake hated small towns. Everyone was always in everyone else's business and they often made him feel suffocated; which was why he had moved to Miami prior to Nick's death. Alas, he knew he had to lay low for awhile and this was just the kind of town where no one would expect to find him.

Hopping out of his burnt-orange charger his thoughts drifted back to Bonnie. Jake considered himself a pretty powerful witch, but that could be because his powers weren't bound to the circle, and he's had years to practice. Bonnie on the other hand was exquisite he could feel her power basically running through him whenever they touched. She was still a young novice witch, but she had conquered things at 17 that he still hadn't at 21. She probably had no idea of the chaos she could ensue; and Jake had no qualms about teaching her how to.

He could show Bonnie the world if she would let him that's just how much he was drawn to her already. Which is crazy because he wasn't really the 'one woman' type, major commitment issues. He liked to keep his options open that was part of the reason he left Cassie. If he'd stayed things would have got really intense really fast and that's not what he wanted; but Bonnie was different. She had this aura about her that commanded your attention. She wasn't overly sexy or particularly innocent, but she was seductive. The way she walked told him that; the little way her hips swung right to left ever so gently could send any sane man over the edge.

Slowing his footsteps Jake shook his thoughts away. Getting himself excited would get him in trouble. He and Bonnie weren't official, just two people enjoying each other's company, occasionally landing on each others lips. After there initial hook up he figured Bonnie wasn't ready to go any further than that so he didn't push. He'd attempt to wait, and not grab some random girl for a rendezvous. But old habits were hard to break. Just as he got to the door he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. Arching a brow with a spell on the tip of his tongue he swung to face the intruder.

"Hello Jake I think we should grab a drink." the dark haired man grinned.

Jake gulped shaking the man's hand off his shoulder. "I want no business with you." he voiced venomously.

"If you intend on keeping that little blonde safe I think you'll change your mind."

Jake glared at the man in front of him with nothing short of pure hatred. He broke the intensifying gaze and headed back to his car. Maybe he'd need that random girl after all this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes flashed between the two teens she was tucked between. The awkward silence suffocating her so badly that she couldn't even dote on John Travolta's sexiness in the classic <em>Grease.<em> She sighed when an idea crossed her mind.

Her eyes brightened as she jumped off the couch startling Bonnie and Elena. "Get up!"

"What?" Elena rasped still holding her chest.

"What are you up to?" Bonnie questioned eyebrow raised.

"Get up. We" she pointed to the three of them. "Are going man hunting!"

"Care…" they cried in unison.

"Nope, I need fresh air and good music after dying from you guys' stuffy tension." Caroline stated matter of factly.

"You're a vampire Caroline you don't need air!" Bonnie protested.

"Formalities." Caroline sung already at the stairs. "Come on girls its Saturday and The Grill has live performances so the cuties should be out."

Elena and Bonnie shared a knowing look before gazing at the bubbling blonde. "Come on, please I'm cute and single, and ready to mingle." she said rocking her hips.

"I don't know if I can say the same about you two though." She directed to Elena.

Elena shook her head. Stefan was still trying to push her away, and she didn't even want to think about Damon right now. She just couldn't see herself going there no matter what feelings they shared. "I'm definitely single."

Caroline shifted her attention to Bonnie who couldn't help the blush that came upon her cheeks. "How about you Bon, witch got your tongue?"

"Oh my God 3 weeks without talking and I already miss a potential love." Elena pouted. "Is it the guy from The Grill I seen you with a couple weeks ago?"

"You mean _Jake_." Caroline teased.

Bonnie put her face in her hands to hide the smile that was creeping its way unto her lips. Just the mention of his name should not have that affect on her.

"I'm presently unattached." she nodded.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever Bon we know how you are when someone catches your eye."

With that Caroline began her strut up the stairs. "If you two don't move it we're watching _Gidget_!" Caroline yelled out again. Causing the two girls to giggle as they raced up the stairs. Their feud temporarily forgotten as they got back into the swing of things.

* * *

><p>"This is a nice little spot." Mark commented looking around the Mystic Grill. "Kind of reminds me of.."<p>

"What do you want Mark?" Jake said taking a shot of vodka to the head. He wasn't in the mood for the witch hunter's games.

"Its pretty simple Jake you've heard it before." he spoke to his ex-friend.

"I'm not doing that." Jake gritted out slamming the glass.

"You don't have a choice Jake." Mark reminded coolly sipping his Moscato. "We had a deal."

Jake ran his hand through his blonde locks. This wasn't supposed to happen how the hell did this guy find him, he wondered if he contacted the other "True Believers" letting them know where he was.

Mark leaned in. "Bring us a witch or we're taking the one closest to you." he threatened.

Jake snapped his eyes to him before a familiar annoying voice infiltrated his ears.

"Fancy seeing you here Jack?" Damon smirked patting Jake hard on the back.

"I could say the same about you Demon." Jake retorted between clinched teeth.

Mark glanced at Damon with disdain before he threw down a twenty. "We'll be in touch Jake."

"We will." Jake threatened watching the man leave. He then turned his attention back to Damon.

"You still here?" he asked irritably.

Damon's smirked didn't falter as he took the seat Mark vacated. He really didn't like this guy he was too cocky for his own good. He wondered what Bonnie even seen in the kid, Jake was no match for him.

"Care to share what that was about?" Damon prodded taking a bottle of bourbon from behind the counter.

Jake filled his shot glass to the brim before flashing a fake smile to Damon. "No." he deadpanned.

Damon had entered The Grill and instantly spotted Jake, in his favorite bar stool no less, in a very serious conversation. He couldn't really hear exactly what they were saying because of the live band, but he noticed the tenseness in Jake's body as they spoke, and his spidey senses were tingling. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who was that guy?" Damon inquired.

"That's none of your business, don't you have friends or something you can bother with your presence." Jake stated drolly.

Damon eyes went wild he was losing his patience with this kid. "Look you little bastard why are you in Mystic Falls?" What Damon really wanted to ask was 'what was his plans with Bonnie,' but digressed.

A wicked glint came into Jake's eyes. He had originally thought Bonnie and Damon were ex-lovers, but Bonnie had shot that scenario down quick. But looking at the vampire's wild eyes as they flashed between blue and bloody red he was starting to wonder again. A mutual interest in Bonnie had to be the reason for this conversation. Why else would he want to know why he was in Mystic Falls if not for him being involved with Bonnie? Nevertheless, Jake didn't need a nosy vampire in his business so he'd have to take care of him.

"Just passing through." Jake shrugged nonchalantly. "But a pretty little beauty caught my eye and convinced me to stay."

Damon tried not to cringe as Jake referred to the little witch. "Did she now…I'm not surprised she does have an _explosive_ personality. I should know." Damon concurred. "Not to mention the fact she's hot."

Jake nodded. "Yea and the way she nibbles on her lip when she's thinking, or nervous..."

Damon faced Jake. "Or the way she squints those piercing green eyes when she gets all BAMF, but I take it you wouldn't know that huh Jake." Damon taunted.

Jake lulled his head side to side. "And I take it you wouldn't know just how _sweet _Bonnie really is." Jake smiled devilishly.

Damon caught on to that double entendre loud and clear but played it cool. Although inside he was heated. He wanted to murder this guy. Not just murder him, but tear his chest open and watch him bleed…slowly.

* * *

><p>The three girls walked into the grill like <em>Charlie's Angels<em> taking almost every man's eyes with them. Caroline had been serious about her "man hunting" efforts and they had already been to 2 other clubs. Bonnie was clad in a strapless black mini dress that ruffled at the end, Elena also wore a black mini dress with a mesh top with mid length sleeves that covered the sweetheart cut. Caroline, being the fashionista she is went for a vibrant blue mini that was one sleeved, definitely brought out her ocean blue eyes.

Damon abruptly broke his pissing contest with Jake as a familiar scent crossed his nose. His nostrils flared at the aroma of sweet Jasmine, Elena was here. He turned his attention towards the door when he was practically assaulted with wildflowers and vanilla. He straightened up a bit more Bonnie was here too.

Caroline happened to look in the bars' direction and froze. Her and Damon locking eyes with one another. She knew if Bonnie seen Damon their girls night would be over, and her one night truce with Elena would be done.

"You guys go find a table and I'll get the drinks." she shooed them hurriedly towards the tables.

Caroline stomped her way through the crowd to the bar to a beaming Damon.

"Well hello Malibu Barbie." he mocked taking in her attire.

Jake turned to face the new object of Damon's insolence. Him and Caroline caught each other's gazes. Jake smiled at the grinning blonde before returning his attention back to his drink.

If Caroline was human her cheeks would have been beat red. This guy was the epitome of hot. He had the all-star looks of Matt mixed with an edge that had Tyler written all over it. He was totally her type.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Damon ridiculed.

Caroline gasped at Damon's words embarrassed. "Damon…" she warned.

Jake laughed before facing Caroline again. "I guess you know this jackass too."

"Know him, he's practically my father." Caroline scoffed. Narrowing her eyes.

Damon chuckled at her trying to be modest. He wouldn't let her know that this Jake guy was a witch yet. He also wouldn't let either of them know they both were connected to Bonnie. This would be fun and if they hooked up it would work in his favor.

Jake gave her a puzzled look.

"Long story." she said quickly.

Jake tilted his head really looking at Caroline. She was a very pretty girl, long legs, tall, blonde, with those innocent blue eyes. He could feel the shots building in him an he probably would have taken her home, but she reminded him of Cassie. And she was the last person he wanted to think about. Caroline was eyeing him too, staring at Jake she almost forgot why she even came to the bar in the first place until Damon made a move.

Caroline placed her hand to her head dramatically catching Damon mid-step. "Don't even think about it. I came over here to tell you to stay away from Bonnie." Caroline warned.

Jake's ears perked up. "Bonnie? She's here."

Caroline spun to face Jake. "You know Bonnie?"

Then recollection hit Caroline and she frowned. "You're Jake?"

Jake smiled happy to know that Bonnie had mentioned him. "Yep, that's me."

Damon sighed exasperatedly so much for the potential hook-up. He began inching away again when Caroline caught his sleeve. "I mean it Damon leave her alone."

"You've been bothering Bonnie." Jake spoke now standing out of his chair.

Damon rolled his eyes ignoring Jake's presence. He was really reveling in Jake's liquid courage. "How do you know I was going to mess with Bonnie, baby vamp Elena is over there too."

"Damon!" Caroline stomped looking at Jake.

Damon waved her off. "He's a witch Blondie."

Caroline closed her mouth. Bonnie did say Jake was a witch. "I knew that."

Jake walked in front of Caroline and stood toe to toe with Damon. Glaring the vampire who looked amused. "Stay away from Bonnie." he threatened.

Damon took a step closer there noses now touching. All amusement gone. "If I don't."

"Guys..." Caroline tried to break up the impending fight.

Before she could even make a move Jake uppercut Damon sending him against the bar.

"Oh shit."

**Uh oh chick fight…I mean guy fight lol. Jake snuck one on Damon, but was that a mistake on his part? What will Elena and Bonnie think? And Caroline has a little crush on Jake do you guys think she'll go for it? Thanks for reading reviews are love =).**


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol.***

**A/N: I think I know who I want to be endgame now [hehehe]. And my people do not fret Bonnie won't be forgiving anyone for a while. This chapter is mostly Jake/Bonnie, mostly because Bonnie doesn't like anyone else right now lol, but eventually [maybe around chap. 8] she might consider making amends. Thanks for the reviews guys they mean a lot ;).**

**All Hell Breaks Loose…**

Bonnie sat anxiously at one of the high tables with Elena nervously tapping her nails. "Where the heck was Caroline" being the continuous thought bleeping in her mind. She felt highly awkward sitting alone at a table with Elena. That alone was a true testament in how low their friendship had fallen. Bonnie felt like she was on some blind date with a stranger she was mildly attracted too. The fact of the matter was the two of them were not cool and a one night truce wouldn't shut off her emotions.

Elena twirled the chocolate curls in her hair timidly. Bonnie hadn't spoke a word to her or looked her way since they found the table 10 mins ago. She had graciously grabbed Elena's hand and led her through the crowded bar so they wouldn't get separated, but as soon as she seen a table she dropped her hand as if she had the plague. She flicked her eyes in Bonnie's direction for the 15th time; she really wanted to say something but knew better. Things were not settled in the least between them. So to keep the night going the best thing to do was tread lightly with this "one night" truce thing.

She had been under the impression that if she gave up her friendships with the brothers then Bonnie would forgive her. That she'd have her best friend back in no time, because honestly her and Bonnie could never stay mad at each other for long. So day by day she'd been cutting down contact with both of them to bear minimum. She wanted Bonnie to know that she was team her always and that the stunt that they pulled was not flying with her. But since their spat at Caroline's she was now sure that Bonnie's problem mostly lied with her and not Stefan and Damon. She had figured Bonnie blamed her mostly, but to hear her say it tugged at her heart.

Bonnie exhaled deeply she was going to kill the blonde vampire when she returned. Feeling those pesky baby browns on her she faced Elena who quickly looked away. Just as her lips separated to address her creepy friend the sounds of breaking glass garnered their attention. Both girls' head snapped to the bar where people were rushing around.

"Oh my God get down!" Bonnie yelled over the chaos immediately thinking shots were being fired. The image of Jeremy getting shot in the forefront of her mind.

"Bonnie, Caroline's over there!" Elena screamed over the chaos.

"Damn it!" Bonnie groaned as lifted from her perch under the table. "Let's Go." she called to Elena as she made her trek to the bar.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit." Caroline groaned as she seen Damon fly from the bar to speed tackle Jake.<p>

"Oh shit." Caroline winced as Jake used a magical boost to send Damon careening against a table.

"Oh shit." Was the mantra Caroline gasped every time she saw a fist fly.

Bonnie was going to kill her was her next fleeting thought. Remembering that she was a badass vampire she began pushing humans left and right so they wouldn't feel any of Damon's wrath.

"Hey you guys have to take that outside." the bartender warned.

"Shut up!" Damon barked effectively compelling him.

The bartender nodded and went about business as usual as if the fight wasn't happening. Patrons screamed and headed for the door others starting drunken fights of their own. All hell was breaking loose fast.

"Wrong move hitting me, kid." Damon laughed menacingly as he delivered another slew of punches to Jake's face.

He had gotten the upper hand again and was beating Jake's pretty little face to a pulp. That is until wildflowers and vanilla infiltrated his senses once more. His split second of ADD was all Jake needed to gain back favor, before he could blink Damon found himself pressed tightly against a wall with a chair leg in his torso.

"Who's laughing now dick!" Jake smirked cockily.

Elena shrieked as she came upon the scene of Damon bloody against the wall. Bonnie gasped as her eyes darted from a bloody Damon to an even bloodier Jake. Her eyes widened significantly once her mind recollected who these people were to her and where they were at.

"What the hell!" Bonnie shouted as she ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Damon and Jake were not fighting right now this had to be a joke.

"Stop it!" Elena screamed as she saw Damon move past them clutching Jake's neck.

Jake must have did something because Damon's hand soon caught fire and he was flailing it around dangerously.

"You guys can't do this!" Bonnie cried. "We're in public you could hurt someone!"

And just like that the two UFC fighters stopped in their tracks, fists frozen in mid air inches away from the others face. Neither of them wanted to back down Jake was definitely an angry belligerent drunk. Damon, well Damon was always belligerent so to say that neither was willing to be the bigger man in this instance was quite accurate.

Caroline stood idly by as they all seen Jake's eyes darken and his mouth moving. Before anyone could ask a question they noticed that everyone in the Mystic Grill was frozen. Yes, straight up stuck like Piper herself had walked into the building.

Damon stood shocked for a moment. He had to admit he was impressed by the little asshole. And to show his gratitude for being able to finish this fight his left fist connected to Jake's right jaw and the kid flew back like superman.

The girls screamed and Bonnie poised herself set on giving Damon an aneurysm when a dark eyed Jake appeared again arm out sending Damon to the ground. Damon was coughing violently as blood expelled from his mouth as his skin began taking on a murky ashen color.

"Jake that's enough stop!" Bonnie pleaded her eyes still on Damon's squirming form.

Things were getting out of hand fast and the feral look in Jake's eyes shook her to the core. She could feel the power spewing off of Jake in waves his onyx eyes intensifying. Fear was still creeping up her system and it made her realize that maybe she didn't know Jake as well as she thought.

Elena's screaming brought her back to reality Damon had managed to garner enough strength to push Jake into the crowd of frozen people, as they all fell like bowling pins. Jake hopped up fast on pure adrenaline as he and Damon began tumbling.

"Bonnie do something, they're going to kill each other!" Caroline said frantically.

Bonnie just blinked stunned because what they didn't know was that she _had _been trying to do something since Jake froze everyone. His power was just no match for hers at the moment unless, she took a deep breath and strutted over to the two men. Now was not a time to retreat to her old self she was a witch, a Bennett witch and the had great power. She touched a hand to both of their shoulders and began to chant channeling their powers into her. Essentially draining them after a few minutes they dropped to their knees weakly .

Elena immediately ran to Damon's side to help him up. Bonnie released them and started taking several steps away from everyone. Jake looked at Bonnie apologetically quickly sobering up. He had lost control tonight and took his anger out on Damon. Usually he would have ignored the older vamp, but Mark's visit had set him off. He walked over to Bonnie and tried to grab her hand, but she took a cautious step back.

"Bon, I'm really sorry about this I don't know what came over me." Jake spoke taking her hand.

Damon spat out some blood, venom in his eyes. There was no way in hell he was going to let Jake sweet talk Bonnie into forgiving him. He had started this stupid fight and Damon wasn't taking the blame for anything else concerning Bonnie.

"Hey Bon, didn't you teach your little boyfriend its rude to kiss and tell?"

Bonnie arched an eyebrow at Damon words and turned to Jake. Damon took this as his cue to continue.

"Yea, he let me know just how sweet you were. How could you let that bastard fuck you." he sneered.

Caroline and Elena gasped at Damon's harsh words. Jake looked away from Bonnie, unable to meet her eyes. He had really messed up now he glared at Damon wanting nothing more then to incinerate the older vampire.

Bonnie felt the raging heat of anger crawl over her. "Shut up, Damon."

"Is it true Bon?" Elena couldn't help but asking.

Caroline simply stared because she knew if and when Bonnie hit the milestone of losing her virginity that she would be the first to know. And the fact that Jake implied she had, to _Damon _of all people made him lose his appeal. He was scum of the Earth in her book now.

"Bonnie you know I wouldn't say anything like that." Jake reasoned. "You know how Damon can be."

"What are you saying I'm a liar now Jack? Because you sure insinuated it." Damon hissed angrily snatching out of Elena's grasp. If its one thing Damon hated was being called a liar. Did he sometimes bend or glaze over the truth? Sure. But he was honest, brutally honest as a matter of fact.

Bonnie faced Jake she honestly didn't know what to think right now. The last thing she needed right now was more drama. Tonight she had seen two other faces of Jake that were deathly different than the one she was accustomed to. But she also didn't want to lose her cool on Jake in front of Damon.

"It doesn't matter because it isn't true." Bonnie bit out. "Even if it was I don't see why its any of your business Damon or anyone else's."

Damon was inches away from Jake when Bonnie intercepted placing a hand on his chest to halt his movements. "Damon don't." Their eyes locked briefly when Jake spoke up.

"Don't make me beat your ass again Salvatore." Jake spoke between clenched teeth.

"Jake…" Bonnie warned.

Damon laughed as Bonnie gave Jake one of her reprimanding looks that was usually reserved for him. Who was this guy kidding, this was child's play to Damon if he wanted Jake dead he would be.

"Don't write a check that your ass can't cash Jakey boy." Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "The only reason you're still breathing right now is because of her." he stated pointing to Bonnie.

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. What the hell was going on here and why were they even fighting in the first place. She sighed rubbing her temples.

"I want to go." She spoke to no one in particular.

Jake grabbed her hand again "I'll take you."

Bonnie shook her head and released her hand from his grasp. "No, I just need to be away from you, from this."

Jake frowned at her words. He couldn't lose Bonnie not like this, maybe hitting the vampire wasn't his best move but he did it for her. Because he cared about her.

"I'll take you Bon." Caroline offered. "Elena you can catch a ride with Damon right?"

Elena just nodded in a daze. The whole fight leaving her bewildered and curious; and leaving with Damon would give her a chance to get all her questions answered.

"Wow, never mind asking the driver Blondie. Sure I don't mind taking the princess home." Damon yelled to Caroline and Bonnie's retreating forms.

He really didn't want to deal with Elena right now his emotions were bouncing off the wall with anger. All he wanted right now was to go home and delve in the 3 B's -bourbon, blood, and booty- and he could bet his bottom dollar that Elena wasn't giving up her goods to anyone not named Stefan.

Jake had dipped out between Bonnie's rejection and Damon's last words to Caroline. As soon as he left the patrons on froze and Damon sighed exasperatedly. They left him to clean up the mess and who knew how long it'd take to compel all these people.

* * *

><p>"So was any of what Jake implied true?" Caroline asked as she pulled into Bonnie's driveway.<p>

The brunette decided that she wasn't up for a girl's night anymore all she wanted to do was bury her head in a pillow and maybe, just maybe pilfer that bottle of Moscato from her dad's liquor cabinet.

She sighed and turned to the gossiping queen. "We didn't have sex, we don't have sex. The first night we met we were both looking for a good time and he-" a pause. She so didn't want to have this conversation because Caroline would want to know every single detail. "He went down on me." she mumbled.

"What!" Caroline clasped her hands excitedly. Bonnie glared at her she knew darn well what she said she used her vampire hearing religiously.

"Care…" Bonnie groaned.

"You have to spill the deets! Was it good? Better yet was he better than Jeremy?" she squeaked out.

"Good night Caroline." Bonnie drawled bashfully.

Caroline rolled down her window as Bonnie began up the sidewalk. "Oh come on Bon. Don't be a prude you can't just drop a bomb and not expect it to explode." she whined.

Bonnie gave her nosy best friend one more wave before putting her key in the lock and going inside. Caroline pouted in pulled out of the driveway, she'd let Bonnie off the hook tonight but tomorrow she would get all the tea.

* * *

><p>Jake walked the dark streets of downtown Mystic Falls stopping as he got to <em>Falls Inn <em>a cheaper imitation of Motel 6. He chuckled to himself for Mark being this easy to find; his only flaw was his frugality. Mark was a penny pincher so Jake knew he'd be at the cheapest dump around.

"Can I help you?" the cute little redhead asked behind the counter.

Jake flashed his hundred watt smile and leaned over the counter. "I was wondering if you could help me find out what room my friend's in?"

The redhead nibbled her bottom lip and lowered her eyes. "Its against the rules…" she trailed off.

Jake swiped a curl from the girls' eye and smirked. "I won't tell if you won't, Amanda." he added reading her name tag.

She blushed and shifted her eyes to the manager's office. "Under one condition."

Jake looked her straight in the eye. "What is it?"

"You give me your number." she smiled.

Jake grabbed the blackberry that sat next to her, picking it up dialing in some random number. He glanced at her and deleted it putting his real number she looked like the type to call before he even walked out the door.

She grinned as he handed her back the phone. "Okay, what's his name?"

Jake reached over to stroke her cheek. "Mark. Mark Harris."

Amanda nodded and searched the name in the computer file. Once she came upon the unsuspecting tenant she reached behind her and grabbed the keys for room 4b.

"Thanks." Jake winked walking towards the door.

"Hey what's your name?" Amanda called from her post behind the counter. Noticing that he didn't put it with his number.

Jake paused, the temptation of saying Damon Salvatore on the tip of his tongue. "Nick." he called without a backwards glance.

Once Jake found the room the door opened to his shock with Mark facing him.

"I wondered how long it'll take before you found me." Mark bellowed.

Jake shrugged. "I had business to attend first, but I think we should cut the small talk."

Mark squinted his eyes in confusion, Jake pushed Mark into the room slamming the door. He pulled out his witch hunter's dagger and the two struggled for dominance of it. Jake upper cut Mark and swiftly stabbed him in the torso.

Mark began choking on his blood as Jake dug the dagger deeper.

"Never threaten me again."

* * *

><p>Damon plopped unto the recliner in front of the fireplace a cold blood bag on his torso and a glass of bourbon on his eye. Pissed that he wasn't healing as fast as he should have been.<p>

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan asked a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Bonnie's really fucking with me." Damon groaned as he shifted positions.

Stefan took a seat on the couch opposite his brother. "What did you follow her again and she went through with her promise of trying to kill you?" Stefan mused.

Damon rolled his eye then winced as pain shot through his left one. "No Boy Wonder part deux just pissed me off. Who is he to tell me to stay away from Bonnie he barely knows her or me."

"So you got in a fight with the man witch? Over Bonnie…" Stefan laughed. "And lost?"

Damon scoffed appalled. "I did not lose you should see him. The little bastard voodoo-ed me so I wouldn't heal as fast."

Stefan nodded. "Mmhmm. So why not just stay away from Bonnie, why fight about it?"

Damon opened his mouth and closed it. Did he really want to disclose to Stefan that what really pissed him off was that slick comment he made about the witch. Tha the thought of Bonnie sleeping with the "man witch" ticked him off. No, that would just feed into Stefan's delusional thought that he was obsessing over the little witch.

"He wanted to embark in a pissing contest with me so I obliged. Plus the little bitch hit me. In the face of all places I think he's jealous of me." Damon concluded.

Stefan raised a brow but bit his tongue. "Was Bonnie there when all this went down."

"Oh yeah, the three musketeers were front and center." Damon chuckled downing the brown liquid.

"What do you mean front and center? Is Elena okay, did she get hurt?" Stefan asked leaning forward towards Damon.

"Tsk-tsk careful Stefan your humanity is showing." Damon teased.

Stefan's eyes flashed red as he fell back unto his seat.

"Rapunzel is fine, still fickle as ever so cool your jets." Damon mused.

"I'm really surprised you made it home in one piece." Stefan retorted drinking his own bourbon.

"Oh I'm not the only one who will be begging for her forgiveness. She was really perturbed at jake-ass."

* * *

><p>Jake pulled into the driveway of his home disoriented. Had he really just killed one of his close friends? He rubbed his hands down his face wincing when he seen they were covered in blood. He had to get out of the car and out of these clothes. His face was hot with unshed emotion he needed a shower to clean the blood off his hands. To rid himself of this awful night.<p>

He stumbled his way unto the porch his hands trembling as he battled to get the key in the hole. Finally hearing the little click letting him know the door unlocked he pushed it open halting in his steps horrified when he seen the person in front of him.

"Jake? Oh my God what did you do?"

**I know I'm cruel but I'm working on my cliffhangers lol. I think this chapter was pretty eventful and who the heck is in Jake's house? I didn't really proofread but I will later so excuse my mistakes Reviews are love.**


	6. There Will Be Blood

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol.***

**A/N: Words cannot express how pissed I was at CW for cancelling TSC. Luckily I'll get my Chris Zylka fix from this somewhat crossover. Still pissed at CW though and I'm pissed at Julie Plec and her sucky writing why cant we vote her off the Mystic Falls island? Anywho here's the latest.**

**There Will Be Blood…**

"Nick?" Jake gasped going to his brother. "What are you doing out of your room?"

"I needed some air." he choked out leaning his weight onto his brother's shoulders.

Jake noted his brother's sickly pale skin and gray lips. He was getting worse and worse by the day, and there was still so much to do before the means for the "cure" would even be in place.

"You're not strong enough to be moving around on your own." he reprimanded sitting the other blonde on the couch.

When he killed the witch back in Chance Harbor he made sure the witch's essence flowed into his ailing brother; but that was over 2 months ago. Nick was do for another recharge but Jake wasn't sure if anything like that would work again his brother would need something stronger; he needed that cure.

"What happened to you tonight?" Nick groaned weakly. "Whose blood is that?"

The older witch blinked finally remembering his gruesome night. After stabbing Mark he had a mini debate about either leaving the body there or dumping it into the woods. He heard someone earlier mentioning a Mystic Falls serial killer on the loose and how bodies were popping up in the forests and surrounding woods area so he went with the latter. Digging a shallow grave with his hands and laying his former friend inside.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we get you back to your normal self." Jake assured him getting off the couch. "I'm going to take a shower."

Nick grabbed his brother's hand seriousness laced in his dull blue eyes. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

Jake twisted his hand so that he gripped his brother's in a firm handshake. "I'm not going to let you die again. I don't care who I have to kill to assure you live."

The younger Armstrong pursed his lips releasing a curt nod. His brother was headstrong so there was no need to push the situation further. Jake would not give up until he was a healthy, thriving, witch as before.

* * *

><p>Bonnie brushed her hair into a messy bun going over the days event. Damon was his usual arsenic self but Jake; he'd surprised her. He was much stronger than he initially let on and it wasn't because he could go toe-to-toe with Damon; it was because her magic barely even dampened his step. Exhaling she laid back into her bed pulling the covers around her body.<p>

This was one of the moments where she really contemplated dropping off the face of the Earth. Couldn't she find at least one guy who had her best interest at heart? Was she forever doomed to be used? Maybe she was jumping the gun Jake seemed like a good guy so she wouldn't count him out yet.

* * *

><p>Jake dried his hair slipping on a pair of boxers. The dried blood and dirt under his nails being the hardest thing to get rid of. If there was ever a time he was magically drained it would be now. Between the dual with Damon and erasing the Amanda girl's memory he felt as if he could sleep for days.<p>

"_Jake."_

The blonde arched an eyebrow nearly jumping from the king-sized bed.

"_Jake."_ the voice said again only this time it seemed closer.

"Cassie?" he asked back in disbelief. After the way they parted he figured he'd never hear from her again.

"_I need you, Jake. I need you to come back."_ Cassie's voice said again in his head.

Jake bit his lip. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's beginning. I can feel the magic corrupting me."

she said softly.

"Why me? Why not Adam." he ticked off.

"Adam doesn't understand. He doesn't know what you know. I need you Jake, I want you."

He ran a hand through his hair already knowing he was going to help her. He had to, it was Cassie. Bonnie. Her name rang in his head like fog horn, he couldn't leave without making things right with her first. She was afraid of him, he could see it her eyes. He'd fix things with Bonnie first then go tend to Cassie.

"I'll come as soon as I can." he replied back.

"Hurry Jake, please."

her voice pleaded before dying out.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bonnie trudged down the stairs of the big, empty house. Sometimes she'd forget the fact that she even had a father he was rarely home. When he was home is was if he was visiting, not like he resided there. She often wondered if he had a family and home elsewhere and never bothered to tell her. The weird thing was she wasn't quite sure if she'd care. Shrugging she continued on her path to the bottom level of the house staring at all the pictures on the wall.<p>

"Crazy how everything could change in a year." she said to herself.

Once she reached the end of the stairs the doorbell rang. The haunting sound of chimes startled her at first. It wasn't very often she had visitors especially since distancing herself from the group of doom. Okay that was kind of harsh, Caroline and Tyler were okay. Emerald eyes rolled as she snatched the door open, she'd expected Jake but was greeted by an amused pair of piercing baby blues.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Damon quipped eyeing her Betty Boop pajama shorts and tank top. The messy bun all but gone as wild curls encased her heart shaped face.

He'd never admit, but he thought she was most beautiful with the untamed mane and no make-up. Not that he seen her like that often, just on the off occasions where he happened to fly past her house, or happened to peep in her window while she would get ready for school. Of course, he didn't do that often.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" she drawled clutching the door knob tightly. "You're a vampire, you have supernatural hearing so I'm sure you heard me saying the words 'I hate you' and 'I want you dead' last night…and the night before that, and the night before that!" she hissed ready to slam the door in his face.

"But you always say that Judgey, its like foreplay for us." he smirking wriggling his brows. "And I think its about time we move on to the intercourse."

Bonnie twisted her mouth in disgust. "Go to hell!" she snapped before trying to close the door.

"Uh, uh, un." he tsked. "I'm pretty sure you'd like to hear what I have to say."

She stared up at him in defiance hating that he was so much taller than her. "The only thing I wanna hear from you is your screams when I'm lighting your ass on fire." she hissed beginning to close the door again.

"Elena's dead." he blurted watching as Bonnie halted her movements. "Well un-dead."

"Not falling for it." Bonnie spoke again. "I don't know why you would say such a thing, but seriously Damon this is even low for you." she sneered.

Damon lifted his hands in surrender. "Don't believe me come to the boardinghouse and see for yourself."

She closed the front door only to open it back up twenty minutes later to allow Damon to take her to the manor. Part of her wondered if this was another one of Damon's elaborate schemes to try to gain her forgiveness; or if he was trying to kill her again. The ride was oddly silent and when she did look at Damon his eyes were focused on the road. A light tick in his jaw.

The ride was shorter than she remembered and when he slid the gear into park she found herself afraid to get out of the car. Elena couldn't be a vampire; she couldn't. Not after everything everyone sacrificed to keep her alive. Not after everything _she _sacrificed to keep her alive.

"Cold feet?" she heard Damon's voice asked amusingly.

She flicked him off slamming his precious car door in the process. She smiled as he scowled at her tailing her inside the boardinghouse. It was odd being back here after so many months she thought taking the familiar path to the study. They had cleaned up well because when she left last the house was barely together.

"Upstairs Judgey." he voiced from behind her.

Bonnie turned on her heel now following Damon up the long stairwell. When they got to the third door on the hall Damon motioned for her to go in. Taking a deep breath she turned the knob finding Stefan, Caroline, and Jeremy around her bedside. Her and Jeremy locked eyes and at the anguish present in his she knew it was true. Elena as she known her was gone.

"How did this happen?" she questioned the group as she moved slowly to the bed.

Elena lay Bella Swan-ish on the queen-sized bed her hair slightly damp and curling. God she looked like Katherine right now as her olive skin paled. She didn't look dead; she looked as if she was sleeping. She looked peaceful.

"There's a new vampire hunter in town." The dark-haired vampire supplied. "That's the one who's "murders" me and Liz have been covering up.

"But why would he go after Elena?" Bonnie asked then felt stupid. Did anybody even need an excuse to go after Elena anymore? She was "the doppelganger" that was reason enough.

"Her blood is needed for hybrids and to stop the population of hybrids-"

"He killed her." Bonnie finished, interrupting Stefan.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night after your girls' night I dropped her off at home, but good ole Mutt needed a ride home from work and Elena came to retrieve him. Matt said some guy popped in the middle of Wickery Bridge and Elena swerved, lost control of the car, and they plunged into the river.

"Oh my God is Matt okay?" Bonnie said instantly as she felt tears brimming her eyes.

"He's fine." Damon said in distaste. "Blondie gave him the juice."

Caroline glowered at her "papa." "Shut it Damon. He's at home now Bon. He's just a little shaken up."

Bonnie ran both hands through her hair this was all too much to handle. "How do we know she's gonna wake up?"

"That bastard Klaus fed her his blood. They're connected in some way." Jeremy informed finally speaking up. His eyes never leaving his sister's still body. Bonnie's heart ached for him even more; the only person who detested vamps more than she did was Jeremy and now his sister was one. "He couldn't let his hybrid maker die, but he was too late."

"Wait, but Klaus is a hybrid how-"

"The werewolf gene can't be made witchy its genetic. I'm gonna need you to keep up on your Witcy-pedia."

She narrowed her eyes at him before her eyes went to a eerily quiet Stefan. Just by the look in his eye she could tell he was probably beating himself up inside for not being there for Elena. If he hadn't been trying to keep his distance from her than she probably could still be alive. Bonnie made a step to him, but stopped remembering all the hurt he and his brother caused her. Pride and maybe her sanity wouldn't let her comfort her old friend.

"Where is Klaus now? He has to be pissed about this." Bonnie questioned.

"Hunting the vampire hunter." Caroline blabbed catching the attention of everyone. "You guys know he practically stalks me." she defended.

A gasp came from the bed and all eyes went to the new vampire in town. Elena screamed as her eyes danced across the room. It was as if everything she seen was in 3D and her ears were better than surround sound. "Wh-what's going on?" she asked as her voice trembling.

Stefan stepped up sitting next to her on the bed. He didn't even have to say a word just the sullen look on his face told Elena all she needed to know. "No, no, no." she cried as he wrapped her in his arms.

Damon stiffened watching as the "soul mates" embraced. Stefan held her ever so gently repeating "I'm sorry," into her ear. He wasn't the only who felt guilty for not being there last night. Usually Damon wandered to the Gilbert residence, but last night he was so preoccupied with spying on Bonnie that he didn't have a chance. So when he seen her in a pissed off Klaus' arms lifeless his whole world crumbled.

Elena's doe eyes flashed to the other Salvatore as she squeezed Stefan tighter. His undead heart palpitated, it was happening. Her emotions were heightening.

* * *

><p>Jake walked up the short driveway that led to the Bonnie's two-story colonial. He would be on the road in a matter of minutes, but he wanted to apologize to her first. He needed them to be on good terms. He knocked three times to no avail; he looked over his shoulder seeing that her car was still in the driveway.<p>

He knocked one more time then heard a car pulling up in the driveway. At the sight of the Camaro pulling into the driveway he rolled his eyes. The vampire inside offered up a smirk as Bonnie got out of the car.

"Jake, hey how long have you been here?" Bonnie asked attempting to hide the smile on her face. Damon curled his lip in disgust watching as she encased the male witch in her arms. Jake lifted her off the ground making sure to press his arm under her ass so her sundress wouldn't rise up.

When Bonnie noticed that Damon had yet to pull out of her driveway she plastered on a fake smile. "Thanks for the ride, you're dismissed."

He scoffed refusing to move when he felt the familiar sting of aneurysms. "Fine." he gritted out pulling away from the house. He'd leave right now, but he'd be back.

"Where have you been I've been calling and texting you all day." he asked following Bonnie into the house.

"Sorry I had a family emergency with Elena and forgot my phone." she replied reflecting back to her day.

After waking up Elena had refused to drink blood to complete the transformation, but a plea from Jeremy made her comply. She felt something wet hit her cheek then a fingertip and glanced up to see Jake wiping her eyes. She hadn't even known she was crying.

"Is she okay?" he asked pulling Bonnie into a hug.

"No she's a vampire." she whispered letting out all the sobs she'd been holding in.

Jake decided to spend a couple hours with Bonnie before hitting the road. Once she was relaxed he told her about the short trip he had to make to Chance Harbor. Passing the "Thanks for Visiting Mystic Falls" sign he redialed his missed call.

"Are you making progress with the witch?" the man asked.

"Yes." Jake informed.

"Good. I think its about time we met."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is the roughest old draft ever lol but this is just a test update because ff dot net has been acting funky with me all day so although this story will be updated it won't necessarily be this lol.<strong>


End file.
